True Strength
by Mcgigins flibbertygibbet
Summary: Naruto neglect fic. Neglected over his siblings, who hate his very being for reasons unknown to him, He will prove them wrong. Hiatus may come back but for now i have lost interest.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER i do not own Naruto, I am only writing this once.

Jutsus will be in English as i do not know all of the Japanese names, sorry. I will use titles however.

Naruto will have his emotions to start with but this is a greyish naruto story

* * *

Tou-san, Kaa-san" came the exited shouts of two five year old children massive grins on there faces, a boy and a girl. The girl had red hair in two pig tails and cerulean blue eyes deep as the sea she was 3'4" tall. The boy had spikey blond hair and also had cerulean blue eyes, he was only slightly taller at 3'5" and basically a carbon copy of his father. These two where Natsuki and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze the "heroes" of Konoha.

Two adults looked at the children smiles adorning there faces. These two were Kushina and Minato Namikaze, also known as the red death and yondaime hokage respectively. Kushina stood at 5'4" and was considered to be a beauty with her bright red long straight hair, her purpley-grey eyes and her heart shaped face. Minato stood at 5'8" and had long spiky blond hair with two bangs that framed his angular face and his cerulean deep blue eyes that both Menma and Natsuki shared. "Well done both of you, you two will be great ninjas in no time." Minato said cheerfully as both he and his wife congratulated the children as they headed inside.

Anybody who saw this would believe they were the perfect family, however this was not the case. From one of the house windows two grey eyes looked at the family sadly. These eyes belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the oldest of the Namikaze triplets he had dark red hair and his fathers angular face. He stood at a height of 3'8" quite tall for his age. 'I could ask them to train me but there is no point, I already know the answer.' He thought sadly . After all they had not cared about him since he was three.

FLASH BACK a month after the triplets fifth birthday

"Tou-san , Kaa-san" Naruto said softly, the two, who were relaxing on the couch, looked at him uninterested, "What do you want Naruto," Minato said. "I was wondering, since it's been a month now could i start training?" Naruto asked. "No Naruto, we told you, you will start training at the academy." Minato said sternly. "But all the other clan children have already started." Complained Naruto, This made Kushina angry "YOUR FATHER SAID NO NARUTO YOU WILL START TRAINING AT THE ACADEMY!" She shouted as she slapped him across the face.

Minato continued."Go to your room Naruto you aren't having dinner tonight." Naruto ran to his room crying. He was lying on his bed nursing his cheek when he heard his parents talking. "Where did we go wrong with him Minato, when did he become such a spoilt brat","I dont know Kushina, but lets not dwell on that we need to finish Menma's and Natsuk's training regime."

This happened more and more, every time he asked it would end in a similar way, his two siblings also became more spoilt and bratty, only around him though. The fact that the three sannin and Kakashi assisted with there training didn't help much. They would constantly belittle him and insult him not that anyone would believe him so he just kept quiet.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto sighed quietly at his train of thoughts, he checked what time it was and realised that his parents forgot to call him for dinner...again. Naruto didn't care however due of two reasons, one they didn't even cook him dinner and two they were having ramen, how did he know this, they always have ramen. Naruto however hates ramen, he finds it disgusting and it is really bad for you. He would just cook himself something later.

NEXT DAY

When Naruto woke up it was 6 in the morning, he sighed and got out of bed and had a shower. Afterwards he got changed into some civilian clothing. When he got downstairs he found his family getting ready to train.

"I'm going out." Naruto said, knowing that he wouldn't get a response he opened the door and left. 'Okay time to start training.' He thought whilst walking through the streets of Konoha, No one spared him a glance,at least thats what he thought. What nobody but Naruto knew was that he was incredibly smart, unlike his two siblings who were... average at best. Naruto made his way to a hidden clearing in the forest he found the other day. He started punching and kicking one of the trees. Close by a pair of eyes watched him. "You know, you wont get anywhere like that Naruto-kun" came a wizened voice. Naruto turned around to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous hokage and god of shinobi. "Especially wearing those clothes." Naruto didn't answer the old man, he just looked at the ground."

"Why are you out here Naruto?" Hiruzen asked coming closer to the boy, "I was training Sarutobi-sama."

"Why surely your mother and father would be happy to train you." Hiruzen was confused, his confusi o n only grew when he saw naruto getting upset. "Yeah right, they arn't training me, there training the other two, saying i will be trained at the acadamy."

This did not shock Hiruzen, he knew something was going on, after all He never saw them with Naruto when the went out. An idea popped into his head, "How about I train you Naruto." Naruto agreed immediately, happy that someone is willing to put there time into training him. First we need to get you some new clothes follow me.

Hiruzen took th e boy to what looked like an old shack that could fall to pieces at any time. "What do you see Naruto." Hiruzen asked believing he knew what Naruto would say. "I see an old shack but since you brought me here I have a feeling it is much more then that." He said shocking Hiruzen with his answer. "You are very smart Naruto," ,"Deception is needed in the ninja world Sarutobi-sama" Naruto said with a small smile

"Truer words have never been said." Hiruzen replied as he led him into the building.

"Hiruzen, what brings you here?" The voice came from a rather large man behind the counter. He wore a leather apron and was cleaning soot from hos hands. Naruto looked around then at hiruzen who nodded with a smile. Immediately naruto dashed of to find some clothes. The man laughed loudly when he saw that,"He's got quite the spirit ain't he." Hiruzen's face took a somber expression "Yes but i fear it may not be this way long, the way his parents treat him, ", "What do ya mean," the big man said, who is the kid, "He is the eldest son of Minato and Kushina,"the man grew quiet "They had a third kid, I had no idea. Poor Lad." Hiruzen only nodded"

Naruto returned with a pile of clothes and gave them to the big man. The man looked over the collection. He had chosen black steel toe-capped combat boots black anbu style trousers. A dark red shirt with a black trench coat, red finger less gloves with black metal plating and a black face mask. "You got style..."Naruto, my names Naruto, and yours?"Names Kisato, Nice to meet you." Naruto gave the man a small smile "Sarutobi-sama am i allowed to look around some more?"Sarutobi smiled and nodded. Naruto disappeared once again. "Kisato may i have some training kunai and shurikin please"Hiruzen asked and the man laughed "sure thing." Soon enough Naruto returned with some black pouches for kunai and shurikin. Once everything had been paid for Naruto was ready to go, Hiruzen and Kisato talked about something naruto couldn't hear. Then they made their way to the Sarutobi mansion.

Over the next four months Hiruzen taught Naruto a lot, the first thing he did was help naruto access his chackra. He taught him strategy with shogi, and about the history of the elemental nations, he taught him how to use kunai and shurikin and made him a tortuous exercise routine that Naruto did everyday with weights. He also taught him calligraphy and fuinjutsu which Naruto soaked up like a sponge. He was almost a rank two seal master already. Naruto was well on his way to becoming a great ninja.

He also grew close to Hiruzen, even calling him JiJi-sensei when no one was around. He also grew close to Kisato helping him at the shop, which he now knew was called the Onyx Dragon, on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, since Hiruzen was busy on those days. It was on one of these days that Kisato found out that naruto was really interested in creating his own style of kenjutsu which he filed away for later.

His relation ship with his family however had only gotten worse. Minato and Kushina barley acknowledged his existence with Minato only saying a sentance or two sometimes not even that but they never look at him. his siblings had become more and more spoilt talking about how their parents didn't love him and how he was a failure. What hurt him the most however was when he would see his "family" all having fun, without him. Every day he felt like he was being excluded from his family then it happened, the day that changed Naruto forever.

October 10th

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn as usual, and had a shower, when he had dried himself of he was about to put on his training gear when he remembered what day it was it was his birthday which means no training,instead he wore his black anbu pants ,instead of his ninja gear he puts on a white vest and the face mask he wears all the time. Then he left the room to eat breakfast and wait downstairs for the rest of his family.

Minato was resting peacefully when he was awoken by two people jumping on him. "Tou-san Kaa-san come on wake up." They sat up immediately "Hmm what are you guys so exited for?" Kushina said playfully.

"It's our birthday." They shouted excitedly Minato and Kushina chuckled before getting up and getting dressed. They walked downstairs chatting happily when they saw something they weren't expecting, Naruto was sat there., eyes closed, waiting for them. "Naruto." Said Minato trying to hide the surprise in hi voice. "Tou-sama, Kaa-sama," Naruto said calmly though there was clear excitement in his voice. "Aren't you going to wish your siblings happy birthday" said Kushina sternly. "Are you not going to wish me happy birthday." Was his response

Shocking both parents that they forgot there sons birthday.

After the four had eaten

"Okay guys lets get changed for the walk around Konoha before the trip to the clans houses." Half an our later the four came downstairs. Minato was wearing a dark blue kimono with waves on the side. Kushina was wearing a sky blue kimono with clouds adorning it Menma was wearing a green kimono with a tree on the back and Natsuki was wearing an orange kimono with the sun on the back. They went downstairs to see Naruto still in his anbu pants with fancy black boots a long sleeved black top with a fancy black trench coat and his signature black face mask.

"Naruto why aren't you wearing your kimono?" Minato asks. "Don't have one, they are two uncomfortable?" Naruto says. Kushina was about to say something but Minato stopped her. During the entire walk around the village Naruto stayed a few feet behind the family as to not be associated with them. Minato, Kushina and the villagers didn't notice however as their attention was on Menma and Natsuki. At noon the family stopped outside ichiraku's ramen for lunch to which the two morons cheered. They were greeted by the head chef when they entered as they took stools next to each other except Naruto who took the one on the far edge.

"Orders?" "I will have 5 pork ramen please" "five shrimp ramen for me" , "I'll have the same","I will have 2 miso ramen please" said Menma, Natsuki, Kushina and Minato respectively. And for you ,he asked looking at Naruto, "I don't want anything thank you," he said softly whilst nodding in respect. "The only other one who heard what he said was Minato who looked at him to see him somehow enjoying a stick of pocky through his mask with a look of pure bliss on his face.

As they were walking to the Clan houses Minato and Kushina told them to wait as went off for a few minutes. "Naruto knew it was for his last minute present. After that the went from clan house to clan house as there group got bigger and bigger until they had been to all the ones with children then they went home. At the compound they sent all the kid into the back to play whilst Naruto stood of to the side on his own, he was joined by the nine year old Itachi and the 7 year old Neji they said very little to each other but they were fine with it.

Inside

Minato and Kushina were talking to the other clan heads when they heard a knock on the door. It was Jiriya Tsunade and Orochimaru who came in and stared conversations with the other adults before another knock was heard. When Minato opened the door this time it was Hiruzen and Kisato. "Ah Hiruzen glad you could make it, and i'm sorry but i don't know you?" Minato greeted. "Names Kisato, your boy helps me round the shop every day,nice lad ya got there." Kisato said cheerfully, missing Naruto's name out on purpose. Kushina was the one who responded. "I didn't know Menma helped around a shop.", "Not Menma, i'm talking about Naruto." He said shocking them. "Where is the lad anyway","oh yeah i guess we could call them in now." Minato said. As he went to get the children. Menma opened hit first getting something off every clan head and from the sannin Jiriaya gave him the toad contract. Minato and Kushina gave both of the promises to teach them certain ninjutsus. Natsuki got pretty much t he same but she got the slug contract.

Naruto however had far fewer presents, Kushina bought him a ramen coupon that made both Hiruzen and Kisato cringe knowing his hatred for ramen. His dad gave him an average sized box that was somehow perfectly wrapped when naruto opened it he was shocked to find a bundle box with 102 boxes of dark chocolate pocky, his favourite. He actually hugged Minato much to the confusion of everybody but itachi who was nodding. Next up Hiruzen gave him some kunai and shurikin made from chackra metal. Then to the suprise of everyone even the sannin, Orochimaru walked up to him. "I feel you would find this more useful then those two." He said as he gave Naruto a scroll on poisons. Finally It was Kisato's turn he told him to collect his gift from the shop tomorrow.

Then everything went wrong.

"Guys we have a special announcement" said Kushina as Minato nodded. "Menma, Natsuki. Come here," and they did. We name Menma the clan heir of the Namikaze clan and Natsuki the clan heir of the Uzumaki clan. Congratultions. Everybody started cheering, all accept Hiruzen and Kisato had forgotten about Naruto who ran out the house crying 'How could they do this to me they took away my birth right' Rain started pouring down as Kisato and Hiruzen chased after Naruto. They saw Naruto fall to his and scream at the sky. A scream filled with pain and anguish before he fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke in his room, remembering what happened last night all expression left his face he got changed into his training gear with the addition of kunai, shurikin, a belt an d lots of pocky he packed everything he had up and left through the window heading to the onyx dragon.

When the door opened Kisato looked at the Naruto in surprise "Naruto, are you okay?" He asked "I'm fine" he said with a small smile. "I believe you have something for me?" Kisato grins and walks off coming back with a bundle wrapped in fabric kept closed by rope. Naruto opened them to find two beautifully crafted katanas both exact duplicates of one another. The sheath and hilt were both blood red the base of the hilt was a black dragon head the blade it self was pitch black with thin red veins shooting through it. The hand guard was a simple square hand guard but it was also pitch black. "They are for when you pass your genin exams" he said with a smile. "Thank you so much Kisato I will." Naruto replied before making putting them away and making his may to Hiruzen's.

Hiruzen was happy when Naruto showed because he didn't think he was going to. "JiJi can i stay here for a few days." Naruto asked "of course Naruto. Now i have another treat for you, channel your chackra into this." As he handed him a bit of chackra paper. Naruto did as he asked and the paper crumpled into the size of a pea before being reduced by a white flame."Naruto you have an incredibly high lightning and fire affinity". Naruto just hmmed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

This is not a crossover.

* * *

GRADUATION DAY

Iruka looked at the class with a smile on his face then his eyes moved to someone at the back of the room. Naruto Namikaze was a silent boy who, in all aspects, seemed perfectly average, too average if you asked him.

Iruka neither liked or disliked Naruto but he felt like he would go far as a Ninja.

Naruto still wore the same style of clothing but now with a hooded trench coat and was still unnaturally tall he was only 12 yet he was 5'8" the height of Minato, and still growing. You couldn't see under his clothes but he was ripped though it was lean, like a runners.

"Class quiet down," Iruka said politely, seeing no one listened he got angry."SHUT UP YOU BRATS" he shouted at them. This time they listened today is the day of you final exam, first we have a written test. Iruka said as he handed out the papers."... Alright as these get marked we will test your taijutsu and weapon throwing. Iruka said, Naruto made sure to hit just enough to be in the middle of his class 6/10 kunai and 7/10 shurikin. He watched as he saw his "siblings" as he didn't see them as family, get 10/10 in both. In the taijutsu test he held out for five minutes only using the academy stance which gave him a good enough grade. Finally i was time for ninjutsu he did the acadamy three, pretending to need hand signs and saying the names, he didn't show of any extra jutsu. In the end he took a black strapped forehead protector and put it, as he was leaving Iruka stopped him. "Congratulations Naruto, come back tomorrow for team placement." To which Naruto nodded and left.

Outside the academy he saw his His parents waiting for Menma and Natsuki he also saw Hirizen. He made his way to the retired shinobi, Hiruzen grabbed Naruto in a bear hug. "Congratulations, my boy, you will make a fine shinobi." Hiruzen exclaimed. "Thank you JiJi." Naruto all but whispered. As they left the academy, and headed for the Sarutobi Mansion for a congratulations dinner before Naruto had to head home.

Later that night with Minato and the jounins.

"Okay we are here to decide team placements." Said Minato, "I would like this generation of ino-shika_cho, Hokage-Sama" said Asuma Sarutobi, Minato quickley agreed the same went for Kurenai yuhi and some other unimportant teams.(including sakura as i dislike her) "I request Sasuke, Natsuki and Menma." Came the voices of Kakashi and Kushina. Minata looked around to see if anybody had a problem with this seeing nobody did he agreed. "Okay that leaves Naruto, Sai and Yakumo who wishes to take this team." Minato asked. "I would like to train them hokage sama." Came the voice of Hayate, who, thanks to Tsunade was cured of his illness. "Very well,pick up your teams the tomorrow and administer the true gennin test." Said Minato as they all retired for the night.

The next day

Naruto took his seat at the back of the class in the corner as usual whilst everybody else sat upfront.

Iruka gave a speech about how he believed they would all turn into great ninjas and would progress far. Naruto had to sigh at this, 'He doesn't believe a word of this bullshit. Most of these fools are probably going to die on there first real mission.' He thought.

"Now for the teams, team one Sakura ..." Naruto stopped listening deeming that these first few were unimportant. "Team Seven Sasuke, Menma and Natsuki your sensei's are Kushina and Kakashi.

Team Eight Hinata, Shino and Kiba your sensei is Kurenai.

Team Nine is still in circulation from last year.

Team Ten Ino, Shikamaru and Choji your sensei is Asuma.

Team Eleven Yakumo Sai and Naruto your sensei is Hayate."

"You have an hour before you need to come back here to meet your sensei's I suggest you eat lunch with your team." Iruka said. Naruto noticed both Sai and Yakumo coming towards him. "Hey Naruto you want to come eat with us, we are going to barbecue restaurant not to far from here." Yakumo said shyly. Naruto just stood up and told them to lead the way.

An hour later Naruto was sat in the classroom, his team mates sitting next to him. One by one teams were collected. Soon enough the door opened to reveal a pale man with chin length brown hair and dark eyes, he wore the standard jounin outfit with a bandanna forehead protector and a Katana on his back. "Team 11 be to training ground 11 in 10 minutes" the man said as he shunsuined away. The three got up and dashed out the door. They made it to training ground 11 with a few minutes to spare and found Hayate waiting for them.

"Okay time for introductions i will start, My name is Hayate Gekko, I like my girlfriend and Konoha, I dislike traitors. I specialize in Kenjutsu."

Yakumo continued "My name is Yakumo Kurama i like my friends and my clan. I dislike perverts. I specialise in genjutsu."

"My name is Sai no last name, I like drawing, I dislike a certain warhawk. I specialise in ink ninjutsu."

My name is Naruto, i like fire lightning storms and pocky, I dislike a certain family, I don't really speciality but i like taijutsu and kenjutsu." This confused the three as they had never seen him with a sword and he only uses the academy style.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but you are not gennin yet. You have one more test. You have 3 hours to get a bell. The one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy." He said with a straight face.

Naruto already knew he was lying there had never been a three man team. The other two didn't seem to get it. When they all hid he immediately collected his two team mates.

"There is a secret behind this test. He told them calmly. "There has never been a three man team in all of Konoha's history." Yakumo and Sai realized the truth in his words. Seeing that they believed him he continued. "Here's the plan I will distract him with taijutsu Sai Yakumo you two try to take the bells while this is happening"

They both nodded.

Hayate was waiting for his first gennin too make a move when Naruto appeared. "You know you are either very brave or incredibly stupid." Naruto said nothing as he put his hood up and got into a stance Hayate didn't recognize. (Kick boxing stance) Then his fists and feet were covered in flame. The three were shocked by this Hayate blocked a side kick that singed his clothing. Hayate was occupied with blocking Naruto's hits so Yakumo decided to cast an invisibility genjutsu on Sai who stealthily stole the bells before returning. Yakumo gave Naruto the signal. Naruto stopped immediately causing Hayate to frown.

"We pass Sensei." Naruto said catching a bell that was thrown to him by Sai and Yakumo.

Seeing this Hayate smiled "Team 11 is . Now official tomorrow we will get our team photo and your nin id photos taken.

The Hokage and Jounin

"Okay team reports."

"Team /1/ fail"

"Team /2/ fail"

"Team /3/ fail"

"Team /4/ fail"

"Team /5/ fail"

"Team /6/ fail"

Minato sighed already expecting this but hoping he would be wrong.

"Team 7 pass,barely" said Kakashi causing Kushina to glare at him, "They refused to work together believing they could beat me alone.","They would have done better if it wasn't the bell test" said Kushina.

"Team 8 pass, they all have a few problems to work out but i believe they could become a great team."

"Team 10 is the same as Team 8." Said Asuma lazily.

Just then the door opened revealing Hayate with multiple burns.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama. Team 11 pass with flying colours.","Please elaborate Hayate-San" asked the Hokage

"Well I gave them the bell test as you know,"He began."Naruto immediately saw through it and informed th ed other two, they then made a plan", "Naruto engaged me with his self-made taijutsu. Which caused the burns. This however was a distraction so whilst this was happening Yakumo used an invisibility genjutsu on Sai who stole the bells without me noticing." This shocked everybody there. Minato felt like he hwd been hit with a brick. His son, the one who he ignored had seen through the bell test and damaged his sensei. Looking back he couldn't remember the last time he talked to his son or what he looked like under his ever present face mask, he even found a way to eat without taking it off. A small part of him felt pride at his sons accomplishments.

When he and Kushina made it home It was late about 6:00. He called his children downstairs. "As congratulations on you all becoming gennin we are going out to eat.", Naruto was shocked he was actually being invited out. The other two cheered "Ichirakus" but Minato shook his head "not today we are going to that new restaurant that opened up so wear something nice. Menma, Natsuki and Kushina all looked depressed but wen't upstairs anyway. Minato and Naruto stood in awkward silence one not knowing what to say and the not wanting to say anything.

Thankfully it didn't last long as the others came down soon enough.

Once they reached the restaurant they were immediately led to a table. Even though they were at a fancy restaurant three of them still ordered ramen and ate it like pigs. 'Disgusting' thought Naruto who was not used to their table manners, or lack there of. He ordered green tia curry, a dish from Kumo. Minato ordered the same. They ate at a normal pace. He did not utter a word the entire evening and once they arrived home he went to his room immediately.

The next day they had their photos taken before training and "missions"

The team photo showed Hayate and Yakumo smiling, Naruto his expression unreadable due to the face mask just smaller then Hayate, and Sai with a small smile on his face.

His id photo was a rather intimidating sight. He was stood straight his hood up, masking what wasn't covered by the ever present face mask with shade, the only thing visible were his piercing grey eyes glaring at the camera, he carried with him his two katanas one on his back and the other at his hip.

After this was finished they walked to training ground 11.

"Okay first I must know what to teach you so we will spar first Sai versus Yakumo"

The fight was uneventful besides their specialties they were average foe gennin in everything else.

"Okay now me versus Naruto."

Naruto and Hayate stood facing each other neither making a move, when suddenly Hayate started making hand signs. Fire style, great fireball he called Naruto easily dodged and started making one handed signs and thought lightning style lightning bolt. A streak of red lightning shot out shocking them all, causing the bolt to hit Hayate in the chest, paralyzing him. Naruto just stood up straight waiting for him to get back up, which did not take too long. "Okay guys I need to train you two in physical conditioning," he said pointing at Yakumo and Sai. "Naruto, sadly I don't know how to help you as i have a water affinity. "It's fine sensei, I have something i have too do. " he said as he wondered off. "I will be in time for missions."

Naruto arrived at the Uzumaki Namikaze training field as he truly no-longer considered them his family. To see them working on summoning. He watched as Menma and Natsuki summoned a tadpole and garden slug, Naruto internally chuckled about both this and the fact that Kushina, Jiriya and Tsunade were praising them. "but this does say one thing, I need a summoning contract to battle theirs, I know summoning without a contract sends you to the summoning world your most attuned to. Better get started then." Naruto after memorising the hand signs went to a solitary training ground and performed the jutsu.

When the fog cleared Naruto was on a platform between two of many craggy mountains. The skies were a very dark grey, with lighting constantly streaking across it. Naruto was captivated by the beautiful scene infront of him which was suddenly broken by a loud roar.

Getting back from his new partners realm he went to the identification office, something he has been meaning to do for a while. "I would like to request for my name to be changed please. Name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I would also appreciate it if you do not inform Hokage sama." Naruto said calmly. Thankfully the woman was a Sarutobi and knew him so she promised. "You know you will no longer be part of the clan correct. " He nodded. "And what would yo like to change it to","Naruto Ryuzen..."

Naruto arrived at the training ground just in time as training was about to end. "Okay lets go get a mission, time to do some d-ranks." Hayate said, his voice void of its usual mirth.

Minato was amazed, in just one month team 11 had done 150 d ranks that is five missions a day. and without a single complaint Unlike his children's team which had not even done 10 and constantly complained. He did not buckle to there requests for a c rank however, Making Kushina very angry. Suddenly the door opened.

"Team Hayate requesting a c-rank mission sir." Hayate said.

Minato nodded his head. I already have one picked out for you," he pressed his intercom. "Please bring in Tazuna..."

* * *

Hey guys give suggestions for a pairing if you want one. no hinata, sakura, ino, or yakumo. No incest

your options are

fem Haku

Hana

No pairing

I will be making a poll

if you want someone else i will need name and a reason if i think it could work I will put it in. Please vote soon as possible as poll will be over in a chapter or two


	3. Chapter 3

The team faced the door as an old man entered in his straw hat. He looked at the team and nodded "They look reliable, Hokage-sama thank you."he said lazily taking a swig of his sake bottle.

"Okay team meet at the gate in an hour. Prepare for a long mission." Hayate said.

Naruto was stood by the gate by himself his supplies sealed away. He believed he would be there a while,after all the mission briefing had ended less than five minutes ago. He was surprised to find he was wrong however, his client, Tazuna was stood in front of him looking at him strangely. "You're here early," He said curiously. "I am always prepared Tazuna." Tazuna just nodded, taking a swig of sake. "You ever have sake before...?", "Naruto, and no I haven't."Naruto replied. Tazuna passed him a bottle and he took a swig. "Delicious, I have to buy some." Tazuna chuckled. "Yea, that's wave sake some of the best in the elemental nations.","Hmmm, I will have to remember that." Naruto and Tazuna spoke with each other until the rest of the team arrived, The beginning of the trip was quite boring, nobody spoke with each other, Then the team caught something in the corner of their eyes. 'Kai' thought Yakumo dispelling the genjutsu surrounding the two mist nins, causing them to charge. Naruto shot a bolt of lightning through one ripping a hole through his chest then sealed his head in a scroll. Hayate interrogated the other before he beheaded him.

"Tazuna why where the demon brothers after you. This is a c-rank mission , there should be no ninja."

Tazuna began to sweat. " A c rank is all the village could afford, Gato has sucked wave dry and the bridge is our last hope." Naruto saw Tazuna as what he was an old man giving his all to save his home which made him do something he normally wouldn't do. "Sensei leave him alone, I will try to save wave,, with or without you." As he continued forward, Hayate sighed as he motioned his team to follow Naruto. Soon enough they met with a man on a boat. "Tazuna I'm glad you made it, I have to row as the engine will alert Gato, we can't let that happen.

Soon enough they reached the island of wave, They thanked the man then continued. "How long to your house, Tazuna" Naruto asked. "Not long now," He was interrupted by Sai throwing a Kunai into a bush. He walked over to find a terrified white rabbit that had almost been killed. Suddenly they heard a whizzing sound and Hayate shouted. "Everyone get down" as he tackled Tazuna to the ground. A massive cleaver like sword roared over them before stopping. Its blade embedded in half a tree. On its handle was a large man with bandages covering his lower face and his slashed forehead protector on a slant. "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. Why are you here"

"Ah Hayate Gekko, I have no troubles with you, give me the old man and you and your brats can go."

"No can do Zabuza, mission needs to be completed. I'm sure you understand."

"hmm too bad." Zabuza said. "Hidden mist technique"

Suddenly a thick mist rolled in, surrounding Hayate. "TEAM PROTECT TAZUNA." Their teacher yelled from within the mist.

"Their are eight point I could strike to kill you. Or maybe even the brats." Zabuza said his voice coming from every direction within the mist. Hayate's eyes widened in fear before he heard the splash of water

hitting the ground. "Well the brats aren't half bad." Said Zabuza before he swung his cleaver like blade, the clang of metal indicated it was blocked. This went back and forth each blocking each others attacks. Then Zabuza saw an opening and booted Hayate into the water.

"Water prison technique" Zabuza said triumphantly A dome of water surrounded Hayate preventing escape.

"Take Tazuna and run. He screamed as tears came down his face, tears for Yuugo and tears fr his team who he cared about so much. Even after only a small time. Yakumo, the endless ball of sunshine, Sai the deadpan, incredibly sarcastic boy, and Naruto the dark silent forgotten child, with power like no other. Power he hoped he could help him with. 'Seems i will never get that chance'

"I can not let that happen sensei." Came the voice of his unnaturally tall pupil. Who he saw as the mist began to fade. " Be happy Zabuza, you will see my never before seen sword style." He said pulling out his two swords before flipping the left into reverse grip. He walked forward slowly. "Let's see what you can do kid."

A horde of water clones came running towards him. He chopped them down one by one. The style was so graceful it looked like a dance. Zabuza was impressed to say the least. " You are good kid but are you sure you can beat me. He said pulling out his sword, releasing Hayate. "Please do not interrupt. This is a battle of swordsmen." Hayate nodded and sheathed his blade, protecting Tazuna with his team. "Kid you have my respect, not many would have done what you just did." Naruto just nodded. Suddenly both vanished, appearing again swords interlocked as the stood on the waters surface. Zabuza went for a side sweep, only for naruto to block with one of his swords and slash at him with the other.

To all but Hayate they were just blurs. Yet even Hayate couldn't see the entire thing.

Then they stopped. Naruto had gashes lining his arms and Zabuza the same. "One last move Zabuza?" asked Naruto. "Okay brat get ready." Suddenly they shot forward before appearing on the opposite sides. Confusing all the onlookers. "Looks like a draw Zabuza." Naruto said. Before blood spouted from a massive gash on his chest. "Appears so." Zabuza responded. The same happening from an x shaped gash. They both collapsed on the water. Chackra subconsciously keeping them afloat. "As team Hayate rushed towards Naruto nobody noticed a masked individual picking up Zabuza and shunsuined away.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a room unknown to him. 'I must be in Tazuna's house' He thought sitting up. He looked down to see his wounds were bandaged. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with we worry before they relaxed as he realized his face mask had not been altered in any way. He got up and removed his bandages, knowing his wounds would already be healed before changing into an exact replica of his outfit.

With that done he went downstairs. What he saw upon arriving downstairs was his team, Tazuna, and a woman he presumed to be Tazuna's daughter eating breakfast. "Naruto are you sure it's okay for you to be up so soon." Said Hayate, causing the others to look at him. "I heal quickly." He said calmly sitting down. "Hello, I'm Tunami I bandaged your wounds but when I tried to take off your face mask you caught my hand."

Naruto just nodded. " Good no one but myself has seen my face since i was five. He said calmly, Shocking all at the table but Tazuna, who already knew.

"Tazuna you got another bottle?" Naruto asked ignoring the looks he was getting. Tazuna just tossed him one. Which he drunk through the mask. Soon enough the other members recovered. "How long have I been out." Naruto asked. "Not long we only arrived yesterday." Was the answer he received, to which he nodded. Not long after a small boy in a bucket hat entered. "Hey Inari come meet the heroes who protected your grandad." Said Tazuna. " Their is no such thing as heroes, they will just die to Gato." The boy said. Naruto heard him running upstairs, presumably to his room. "How did he die." Naruto said shocking Tsunami and Tazuna. "His name was, Kaiza, he saved Inari from drowning when he was a kid. Gato publicly executed him." Naruto nodded sadly.

Later on,

"Naruto, we don't believe Zabuza is dead." said Hayate, "Well yes but judging from his injuries he should be fully healed by the end of the week." Analysed Naruto. "I believe the best course of action would be to train Yakumo and Sai whilst I Protect Tazuna." Stated Naruto. Seeing no flaws in this plan this is what they went with.

At the bridge

Naruto stood watching over Tazuna who was talking to somebody, when he picked up part of the conversation.

"...I have to protect my family Tazuna I can't do this." Hearing this Naruto walked over "I can help if needed Tazuna." Naruto said, fifty shadow clones appering behind him. " Just tell them what to do and they will do it."

Tazuna nodded in gratitude, and began ordering the clones.

Later that day everyone sat at the table eating their dinner when Inari stood up yelling. " Why are you still here, you are going to all be killed by Gato, none of you know any thing about pain. Naruto walked up to Inari Kneeling by him and looking into his eyes.

" I won't pretend to know what it feels like to lose a parent, because I don't. But I do know something. Kaiza would not want to see you like this, would he. From what i have heard he is proof that heroes do exist, and would want you to carry on his ideals would he not." Naruto said with a kindness none had heard before. Inari was crying. " Are you a hero Naruto. " he said through the tears. " Me. No, but your grandfather, he is a hero."

He said. Inari Wiped his tears and hugged Naruto. Naruto , to the shock of team Hayate, calmly embraced Inari.

They then saw a small flame long thought extinguished in his eyes, and a part of the personality behind the cold facade.

Later that night Naruto left to go training. As he was not able to during the day. What he did not account for however, was him falling asleep.

Haku entered the field were the herbs she required could be found, and saw the hooded boy sleeping, She contemplated snapping his neck, but for reasons she did not know she shook him awake instead. "Hello", she said kindly to him. "Hmm must have fallen asleep training" Naruto said. "Training , are you a ninja." Naruto nodded.

"Why do you want to get strong." She said. "To protect Konoha and those close to me." He said calmly.

"Then I believe you will become truly strong." Naruto got up to leave and said. " Tell Zabuza that Gato will betray you." Then he left, Haku collected the herbs and went off to deliver the message.

"Where have you been, Haku" Said Zabuza, still recovering from his injuries. "Sorry, I ran into that hooded boy."

He said causing Zabuza to worry. "He also said that Gato is going to betray us, is this true Tou-San." Zabuza sighed. "It's entirely possible Haku. We should prepare just in case."

Tazunas house

The group were eating breakfast when they heard the door open. "Where have you been Naruto?" Questioned Hayate." Slept in the forest." Was Naruto's emotionless response as he put a small amount of food on his . plate and sat down to eat.

End of the week. Team Hayate were up and ready for the fight ahead of them. Naruto left some shadow clones behind just in case. They walked to the bridge to see it shrouded in mist, making Tazuna glad he gave everybody the day off.

"Nice too see you brat,you ready for our rematch." Zabuza yelled, dispersing the mist. "I am not your opponent today Zabuza," said Naruto calmly. "I am hers.","Be careful Haku." Zabuza said. Haku just nodded, before both her and Naruto vanished.

Ice dragon Haku yelled using single handed signs. Naruto just jumped out of the way of the blast. 'Looks like I'm not holding back then.' Thought Naruto before his fists exploded with bright white flame. "Ice Needles" "Combustion hit" Naruto Whispered shooting his fist forward. Flames Spewing like a flame thrower.

"Demonic Ice mirrors," Naruto looked around him shooting flame after flame, nothing touched the mirrors.

"It's a wonder anybody cares about you at all." taunted Haku, throwing senbon and bringing Naruto to his knees. "You are week." Not worth your parents time, They should have just abandoned you." Haku didn't know it but she just said the worst thing she could have. Suddenly an almost demonic scream pierced the air. Stopping all activity on the bridge. The all looked towards the Ice dome, from were the sound came from All the could see were occasional spikes of red lightning and white flame. Haku however saw a much more horrific sight. Naruto was covered in fire and lightning. So much that you couldn't even see him.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE DON'T LOVE OR CARE FOR ME. I WILL PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO NE UNTIL I DIE. Naruto cried. EXTREME COMBUSTION." an explosion followed completely destroying the dome. All they saw when the smoke cleared was a terrified but okay Haku, and Naruto on his Knees panting before taking a soldier pill and standing up almost back to normal.

They were broken out of there shock by the sound of clapping...


	4. Chapter 4

I Hope you enjo this new chapter of tuebstrength, i am sorry i took so long, but i am back at school which leaves me less time to do things. Reviews would be appreciated thank you.

* * *

How funny Zabuza, The demon of the mist beaten by a bunch of brats, I guess you are just a baby demon." Came a snarky voice. As the fog cleared they saw an irritating gnome stood there, a cocky grin adorning his face. Behind him were three hundred bandits.

"Gato what are you doing here," said an irritated and alarmed zabuza, "You see Zabuza, you missing nins are so expensive, for half your price i was able to get all of these men." His grin got wider. " Kill them, but keep the girls, especially Zabuza's brat i could have some fun with her.

Naruto walked to the front lines fully recovered. " Can you fight Zabuza." He said monotonously, " Perfectly well kid you ready to have some fun." Zabuza said both excited over the sound of a fight, and angry at the comment towards the person he considered to be his daughter. He held his fist in the air and Naruto slamed the back of his into it. "Yes, ot also gives me the chance to test this new power I seem to have acquired." With that they ran into the fray. Zabuza cleaving bodies in two left and right, but Naruto was even more terrifyingHe wasn't like a demon, apparently he couldn't change into that form at will yet. Yet still he was running through, hands covered in white flame and red lightning, every time he punched someone they exploded in a mess of blood and bones, causing both Sai and Yakumo to throw up over the side of the bridge. Eventually the one sided fight came to an end. They were all dead tje only one left was Gato, whou was quaking in fear. A puddle getting slowly bigger beneath him. Zabuza walked up to him. "Time to die Gato," Zabuza said viciously as he split him in two down the middle.

The grotesque seen was broken by the sound of cheering. On the other side of the bridge was the entirety of wave. All left alive on the bridge stood at attendance accepting the cheers with relish, they knew it was finally over, this nightmare had come to an end though more were sure to appear in the near future.

"Zabuza can you do something about this bridge." Hayate said. Zabuza was shaken out of the shock cause by people thanking him instead of cursing him. " Oh yeah sure, Great waterfall" He called the pressure disintegrated the corpses on the bridge, With that done they made there way to Tazunas house, the villagers clearing a path for them.

"So Zabuza, what are you going to do now." Hayate asked. "Well me and Haku will need to take another job, we still need money to make another attempt to end the blood line purges." Zabuza said his shoulders dropping over the loss of his home. "Zabuza, the civil war ended not too long ago, the new Mizukage killed Yagura." Hayate. " New Mizukage, who?" Said a Zabuza shocked that he did not hear about this sooner. "One Mei Terumi i believe." Responded Hayate. "MEI SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Shouted Zabuza causing everything to stop. "Sorry to leave so soon, but we have to get to Mist. Come on Haku, we are going home, Naruto i want a rematch one

day," He said as he and Haku ran off.

The following week passed quickly, during which Team Hayate found Gato's hide out and returned all the profit to the town and being given there cut for the A rank mission. Business was already booming and the town was beginning to prosper again. Naruto had already bought a load of sake, to last him ages. Finally the bridge was completed, that is where we find team Hayate now. The bridge was massive, Six statues lined the bridge. Those of team Hayate and Zabuza and Haku, Each with a golden plate with there name on it. The entrance to the bridge read,'The Bridge Of Hope, In dedication to the heroes of wave', Currently they were being saying there goodbyes to wave, Naruto was crouched in front of Inari. "Will you come to visit Naruto." Inari asked. "I don't know if i will be able too, but remember, protect your family, they need you." After all was said and done they left, to return to Konoha.

"Hmm it seems you had a rough mission, I assume you have already got your pay." Said Minato, masking his shock incredibly. Team Hayate nodded. "Very well then go home and get some rest. Naruto can I talk to you."

Naruto stayed in his seat, whilst the others left to get some rest.

"You holding up okay,I know first kills can be rough." Minato said. "I'm okay tou-san, I did it because i had to," He responded, causing Minato to nod his head. "Well if you ever need anything just tell me.". "Tou-san, I want you to know, i am moving out." Minato was shocked for a moment, but he knew why. "Do what you feel you need to soichi.","Thank you, please don't tell them, I wish to prove a point." He said spitting out them with venom. Minato nodded though he was inwardly worried about how Naruto referred to the test of his family. "Okay Soichi." He said felling now wasn't the best time to bring anything up.

Naruto packed everything he had up and left the following morning, already having a flat picked out, the transaction was easy and it was set up in record time, he lay down on his bed and the one thought going through his head was, "I am free" When Naruto opened up his eyes he saw it was already twelve, he went to make lunch when he realized he had no food. "Damn it", he whispered as he left to get what he required.

On his return home he heard a whimper coming from an ally way by his complex, setting his food on the counter he went to look, in the ally was a small grey and white husky puppy,' Inuzaka nin dog' he thought, on closer inspection he found it to be bleeding. Picking it up he rushed to his dads office. He skipped past the Secretary and opened the door quietly but quickly as he wanted to appear somewhat well mannered.

Inside he found team 7 begging Minato for a C-rank mission. "No, you are not prepared." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto. "Naruto I'm in a meeting." Hearing this team seven turned sneering at him except for Kakashi who couldn't care less. "This is more important then fools whining hokage-sama." Hearing this they recoiled as if struck. "How dare you talk about me like that. " Kushina said trying to intimidate him. Naruto just ignored her. "I need directions to the Inuzaka compound, hurry I don't want him to die." He said showing the injured pup to his dad."Okay From the door, turn left go to the wall then turn right and follow the wall you will get there eventually." He said quickly, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Minato sighed as team 7 started ranting again.

Naruto ran to the Inuzaka compound at top speed. Arriving he spoke to the guards. "You have to let me in," He showed them the injured puppy, "Oh god, It's near the entrance kid hurry." The taller one said said once Naruto had entered, "Alert Tsume, tell her to go to the vet. Opening the door he saw a girl maybe one year older than himself, at the desk looking panicked about something, She had the red fang markings on her cheeks, which are present on all Inuzaka, her hair was brown and much less wild than Inuzakas he had met before "This dog needs treatment, now." He called getting her attention. "OH MY GOD!" The girl called running to the injured husky pup. She snatched it from Naruto accidentally slamming into him in the process before running off." Naruto was on his back dazed confused to what had happened, when the door opened. "What are you doing down there pup," Came the cheerful voice of the clan head. "Come on up ya get." She said helping him up. Once up he dusted himself off, when he heard. "Wait, you are Minato's eldest right, Naruto is it." She asked,wondering what the son" Yes that would be me." He said calmly. "And what are you doing here." She asked again. "Found an injured husky pup, it was an Inuzaka pup i brought it here as fast as i could." Tsume was satisfied with the answers she received for the time being, 'A husky pup, who could that belong to...uh oh' Tsume thought when she heard.

"YOU" When Naruto looked up he saw the girl from earlier charging at him. 'What the hell' he thought' right as she jumped at him, Tsume caught her. "Why did you here my dog, how could you." She screamed hysterically. "I didn't do anything." He replied. "I brought him here as quickly as i could when i found him.", "So you didn't hurt him." Hana sniffled, "No" The next he knew he was caught in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you." She said her mood completely changing. 'What is happening.' Naruto thought, not being used to being touched.

Tsume, seeing Naruto's plight decided to save him. "Hana get off the poor boy." Tsume said chuckling, Hana immediately let go, embarrassed. "Hey Naruto why don't you join us for lunch." Tsume said. "I insist.". And with that they made there way to the clan compound. "So Naruto," Tsume said, i see your swords, is your mother teaching you kenjutsu,","No i developed my own style and taught myself," he said shocking the two, "Ah I see well have they taught you any jutsu they have very strong wind and water affinities.","I have neither of there affinities, not that they are aware off this fact, now if you would can we please switch topics. He said, taking a small bite out of his sandwiches," having been given conformation he continued.

"Hana, what caused your dogs injuries." He said seriously. "Hana gulped. "They were caused by a kunai." She said looking at the table. Tears in her eyes. "What" Tsume yelled. Shocked and angered by this discovery. ""Calm down Tsume, I can go talk to the hokage with you. but you need to keep calm." Naruto said. Once peace had returned to the table they ate making idle chit chat when they heard a bang, followed by stomping, "HEY MUM IS LUNCH READY" Kiba yelled walking into the kitchen. "What the hell is the masked freak doing here." He shouted again.

"Kiba don't talk about him that way, if it wasn't for him one of the haimaru brothers would be dead." Tsume said. "So what he's still a failure, after all he lost both clan heir titles to the superior siblings."Kiba said snobbishly.

"Tsume can we go see the hokage now." Naruto said not wanting to cause a row among a family. With that they left leaving an irritated kiba and confused akamaru behind.

The council was summoned, one side was the civilian council greedy sniffling fools in Naruto's opinion. Note worthy members including Danzo, the power hungry warhawk as well as Homura and Koharu, the teamates of the third hokage, and ninjas of vast knowledge, though sometimes they can be misguided, in Naruto's opinion.

Then there where the ninja council. This included the clan heads and heirsof all of Konohas prominat clans. Fugaku with Itachi, Tsume with Hana, Inoichi with Ino, Choza with Choji, Shibi with Shino, Shikaku with Shikamaru, Hiashi with Hinata, Taiza with Yakumo, and finally Kushina with Menma and Natsuki. Snobbish expressions adorning the faces. At the front was Minato, Naruto was hidden in the shadows.

"Why have we been called here Hokage-sama" Called a random member of the civilian council. All present nodded there heads all wanting an answer as this was an emergency meeting, something that did not happen often. "Dear council, I have called you here for a very serious matter." The hokage said, seriously, hiding his anger excellently, "An Inuzaka nin dog was found almost dead within our walls today, and not just any dog this dog belonged to the clan heir." The room exploded in angry and scared whispers. Nobody could believe what they had heard. The hokage was about to calm them down when they heard.

"You called us down here for this, it only a stupid mutt." Menma shouted angrily. Annoyed that his day was ruined for this. "This made the Inuzakas angry, "What was that you stupid brat i'll kill you." Tsume shouted. but both her and Hana were stopped by other clan heads. "Thats what i thought. Menma said, before he was hoisted a few feet into the air by his neck line. "It would be appreciated if you did not insult the clan heads, this is after all a serious situation." Came an emotionless voice he knew well, "What are you doing here. This meeting is for clan heads and heirs only." Menma said snobbishly. Naruto just dropped him, and walked in front of the hokage. "I am sorry for getting involved hokage-sama" Naruto said bowing. "It's okay Naruto. Now you may be wondering why Naruto is here, he was the one who found the pup and saved his life.", this shocked most people therr, after all very few of them had heard of naruto before. "Yes i found th pup to be injured and took him to the inuzaka vet right away. But the main point is that the injuries, were caused by a kunai. One of our ninjas attacked an ally with the intent to kill, this is a grave situation." Naruto explained. "Thank you naruto that is all."The hokage said. Naruto left the council, the voices rising in anger behind him, as they made plans to find the criminal.


	5. The story is still going

Hey readers, if any of you are still reading, no I am not dead, and no the story has not been cancelled, i have already started the next chapter, howevef, looking back on it it feels a little rushed, I know some of you feel the same, i do read every review, so i am thinking of going back and rewriting the wave arc, as i did not do it justice, don't worry, the key points of my version will still be present, like naruto's conversation with Tanzuna,

If you agree or not please post a review, i want to know what you guys want as i started this up both as an outlet for my ideas and for your enjoyment, you may also pm me if you do not like leaving a review, if you have an idea foor the story can you also pm me, that way you can explain it in more detail.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but I lost everything. In the time I have had I have realised that there is a lot wrong with this story. I will leave this story up for a while so you can see this message but a new story with the same/similar name will be up soon. A lot will be different for example naruto will have no friends in konoha. To be a truly grey naruto I feel this needs to be the case also there will be no pairings sorry but I don't know anything about love and romance.


End file.
